Autumn, Ghosts, and Perfect Hunting
by Hetalia Lover
Summary: Gara-gara ide Prussia, rumah Indonesia jadi ramai! Apa saja yang akan mereka alami di sana? Fict untuk menyambut Halloween. Warnings inside. CHAPTER 3 END! Read & Review please
1. Prussia's Idea

Hai semuanya, apa kabar? Semoga baik dan sehat selalu~ ^^

Berhubung bulan Oktober ditutup oleh Halloween Day, fict ini ber tema : Uji Nyali! Mungkin tema ini sudah sering dipakai, tapi bagaimanapun saya mau menulisnya.. *plaak*

Ngomong-ngomong judulnya terinspirasi dari filmnya England yang berjudul 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'.

Di sini, Nesia nya cowok, Malay cowok, Brunei cowok, dan Singapore cewek~ :D 

**Disclaimer **: Axis Powers Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz! Orang ter-awesome sedunia!

**Warnings** : Masih amatir. ==" Mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan dan typo.. Hint pairings Sho-Ai dan Straight~

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn, Ghosts, and Perfect Hunting<strong>

Oktober. Sungguh bulan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi para _nations_. Dimulai dari jajanan musim gugur yang beragam, daun-daun berguguran yang sangat indah, serta puncaknya nanti, acara Halloween di tanggal 31 Oktober! Tapi, sepertinya tidak semua menikmati bulan ini.

_Di sebuah sudut kantin Hetalia Gakuen.._

"Aaaah! Bosan!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut _silvery-white_ bermata merah yang kita kenal sebagai Prussia.

Di sebelahnya, personifikasi Country of Passion, Spain, menimpali, "Iya, membosankan! Persiapan acara Halloween pun hanya dilakukan oleh panitia khusus yang dibentuk Pak KetOs! Kenapa kita tidak boleh ikut bantu sih?! Kan aku jadi tak bisa sering ketemu Romano~"

"Benar-benar tidak romantis~" sahut France pada dua sahabat se-geng 'Bad Friends Trio' nya itu.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seru dan menantang! Ya, itu dia! Ajo kita adakan uji nyali!" seru Prussia tiba-tiba.

"Uji nyali?" tanya sahabat-sahabatnya berbarengan. "Boleh saja. Lebih baik kita ajak yang lainnya! Selain itu, di mana kita mau mengadakannya?" tanya si Spaniard tersenyum bersemangat.

"Jangan ah~ Abang takut~" jawab France. Tapi tidak ada yang memedulikannya. "Yaah itu dia masalahnya.. Nanti kita bisa tanyakan pada teman-teman. Oh iya, hanya untuk kita bertiga, sekalian memburu hantu yuk!" kata Prussia.

"Ayo! Sekarang, kita harus memberitahukan ini pada teman-teman~" sahut Spain beranjak dari kursinya.

Dengan berat hati France terpaksa mengikuti kemauan dua sahabatnya yang keras kepala dan nekat itu.

* * *

><p>"Apa?" tanya England, ketua OSIS Hetalia Gakuen yang sedang sibuk di ruang serbaguna tempat <em>nations<em> yang lain berada. Penasaran, semua datang mendekat.

"Untuk apa kita mengadakan uji nyali? Lagipula kita sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara Halloween." jawab sang British Gentleman.

"Ayolah Arthur! Tak semuanya menjadi panitia kan?" bujuk Prussia.

"Lagipula kalian bisa istirahat sebentar.." rayu Spain.

Dengan bujuk rayu dan tatapan penuh harap dari teman-temannya, akhirnya England menyerah.

".. Baiklah, kita adakan uji nyali."

"HOREEEEE!" teriak America melemparkan segala pekerjaan yang dari tadi ia lakukan.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, America. Nanti kubatalkan saja keputusan tadi." ancam England membuat America dipelototi dengan sangar oleh yang lain. Akhirnya America memutuskan untuk diam dan tahu situasi... Tumben!

"Tapi di mana kita akan mengadakannya?" tanya Spain lagi.

"Yang seram itu di Eropa!" seru Hungary. "Lebih asik Asia! Terutama Korea Selatan, da ze!" teriak South Korea.

"Bagaimana kalau Asia Tenggara saja?" usul Netherlands, berhubung gebetan- eh, mantan koloninya ada di sana.

"Memangnya Asia Tenggara seram ya? Indah sih iya, tapi seramnya? Paling tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Eropa dan Asia Timur.." jawab Prussia meremehkan.

Tersinggung, kelompok Asia Tenggara yang dari tadi diam saja angkat suara.

"Tolong jangan remehkan kami.." ujar Thailand dan Vietnam dengan aura yang menakutkan.

"Kau belum tau Asia Tenggara yang sebenarnya." kata Singapore dingin.

"Terutama di tempat kakak." sahut Malaysia.

Merasa ia disebut, personifikasi negara yang bersangkutan segera menjawab, "Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau di tempatku saja? Itupun kalau kalian berani.." kata Indonesia dengan nada yang membuat siapa saja yang mengenalnya waspada.

"Oke! Siapa takut! Teman-teman! Kita uji nyali di rumahnya Indonesia!" seru Gilbert.

"Baiklah. Aku dan adik-adikku akan jadi panitia sekaligus pengawas uji nyali ini." kata Indonesia lugas. "Dengan demikian, biar kami yang mengundi kelompok-kelompok nya." lanjut Brunei.

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada masalah kan?" ujar Indonesia disertai aura yang sangat mengerikan.

"I-iya.." jawab Spain tidak berani melanjutkan.

Indonesia sebenarnya ramah, ceria, dan baik hati, namun ia berubah menjadi _tsundere_ saat menghadapi Netherlands dan _yandere_ saat ia marah.

'Dia punya segala macam sifat.' batin para _nations_.

Akhirnya, di hari yang ditentukan mereka pergi ke rumah Indonesia tanpa tahu 'siapa' saja yang menunggu di sana.

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang di Indonesia! Sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita beberapa hari yang lalu, akan diadakan uji nyali di rumahku." sambut Indonesia tersenyum ramah kepada para <em>nations<em> yang kini berada di _lobby_ hotel.

Lanjut Malaysia, "Kami selaku panitia kegiatan ini sudah berunding, dan tempat yang terpilih untuk uji nyali adalah.."

"TPU JERUK PURUT!" seru empat bersaudara itu berbarengan. Wajah Netherlands langsung memucat. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengitari tempat itu karena dipaksa Indonesia.

Begitu juga dengan Kiku. Sudah sering ia mendengar desas-desus tempat itu dari para prajuritnya.

"Dan sekarang, silakan kalian beristirahat dulu, dan nanti jam 11 malam kita berangkat." jelas Indonesia. Semua pergi beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"Huaa ngantuk nih!" "Gelap sekali~" "Hahaha selama masih ada HERO semuanya tidak apa-apa!" "Berisik <em>bloody git<em>!" "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, aroe.."

"Semuanya, mohon diam sebentar, karena uji nyali akan dimulai!" seru Indonesia.

Ya, sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di depan TPU JERUK PURUT yang terkenal akan keanekaragaman 'penghuni' nya.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi kelompok-kelompok, satu kelompok tiga orang. Karena untuk mengitari tempat ini, jumlah orangnya harus ganjil, supaya siapa tahu kalian beruntung dapat melihat 'teman-teman' ku di sini." jelas Indonesia membuat para _nations_ memandangnya ngeri.

"Lalu," lanjutnya, "Di sini yang paling terkenal adalah pastur tanpa kepala. Yang lain-lain sih juga ada.. Ah, dan tolong jaga omongan kalian, dan JANGAN NANTANG! Bisa bahaya jadinya." jelas Indonesia dengan peringatan yang keras. "Okee!" seru kawan-kawannya.

"Berikut ini pembagian kelompoknya.." kata Brunei mengumumkan.

"America, England, France."

"SIALAAAN! KENAPA SELALU BEGINI?!" teriak England tidak terima. "Bersama HERO kita pasti selamat!" teriak America dengan keras.

"Prussia, Hungary, Austria."

"APAAA?! BERSAMA LOVEBIRDS MENJIJIKAN ITU?!" teriak Prussia tak kalah keras. "Prussia, kau kangen dicium _frying pan _ku ya?" ancam Hungary.

"Belgium, Italy Romano, Spain."

"HOREEEE! AKU SAMA ROMANO DAN BELGIE!" teriak Spain. "TIDAAAK! Kenapa aku bertemu kau lagi, _tomato bastard_?!" seru Romano frustrasi.

"KALIAN SEMUA BISA TOLONG DIAM TIDAK?!" teriak Indonesia emosi.

Spontan, semua terdiam memandang Indonesia dengan kagum dan.. Sedikit takut.

"Sabar kak.. Sabar kak.." ujar Singapore menenangkan kakak sulung nya itu. "Kak Brunei, tolong lanjutkan."

".. Oke. Berikutnya.. Germany, Italy Veneziano, dan Canada."

"Canada? Apa itu?" tanya yang lain berbarengan.

"Perasaan lebih tepat pakai 'Siapa' deh.." gumam Indonesia. "Ya terserah orang dong, protes aja sih." kata Malaysia.

"Lay, kau jangan cari masalah di sini ya.." ujar Indonesia sebal, membuat Singapore lagi-lagi harus menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Kak Brunei, lanjut."

Setelah menghela napas, Brunei melanjutkan.

"Japan, Greece, Turkey."

"Heh?! Kalau sama Japan sih aku mau, tapi kenapa harus ada si tukang tidur ini?" protes Turkey.

"Siapa juga yang mau sekelompok dengan kau?!" balas Greece.

"Tolong. Gak usah. Protes. Ya?" kata Indonesia sekarang dengan aura seram melebihi Belarus.

"Tenang _Indische _sayang, tenang.." ujar Netherlands.

"Namaku Indonesia tau!" seru Indonesia dengan muka memerah.

"Ehm.. Kak Brunei-"

"Iya, iya ini kulanjutkan.." kata Brunei setelah _sweatdropped_ melihat kelakuan kakak nya itu.

"South Korea, Taiwan, China."

"Bagus, _da ze_! Kelompok asalnya dari Korea Selatan _da ze_!" seru South Korea. Dan tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Denmark, Norway, dan Hong Kong."

"Waw _Norge_, akhirnya kita bareng lagi!" kata Denmark bahagia. "Jauh-jauh dariku, _anko uzai_." sahut Norway dingin.

"Lalu.. Sweden, Finland, Iceland."

" A'ku 'kan lindungi'mu." ujar Sweden menatap Finland, yang entah kenapa malah membuat yang ditatap ketakutan.

"Dan yang terakhir.. Ehm.. Russia, Belarus, dan Ukraine."

"Kakak, ayo kita menikah.. Menikah.. Menikah.." seringai Belarus mengerikan. "Toloong!" teriak Russia banjir air mata.

"Adik-adikku akan berjaga di pos-pos yang ada. Aku sendiri sudah meminta Australia dan Netherlands untuk membantuku mengawasi dan menjaga pos terakhir. Jalan kalian akan ditunjukkan dengan lilin-lilin yang sudah kami pasang sebelumnya. Dan satu kelompok hanya boleh memakai satu senter!" jelas Indonesia.

"Keputusan ini adalah final dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat!" ujar Malaysia.

"Sok penting kau Lay." kata Indonesia. "Kaaak, udah deh, kakak sendiri kan yang bilang jangan sampai ribut di sini?" tegur Singapore mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, maaf." kata Indonesia. "Dan sekarang," ujar Indonesia lagi, "Mari kita mulai jurit malam alias uji nyali ini!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>  
>Indonesia : "Hachiiih! Dingin sekali malam ini!"<p>

Australia : "Ini, pakai jaketku saja!"

Netherlands : "Tidak, pakai punyaku saja lebih hangat!"

Australia : "Punyaku saja!"

Netherlands : "Punyaku!"

Australia : "Milikku!"

Netherlands : "Kepunyaanku!"

Indonesia : "STOOOP!"

Australia & Netherlands : "Indonesia.."

Indonesia : "Supaya adil, aku akan memakai dua-duanya, oke?"

Keesokan harinya, Indonesia menderita panas dalam akibat memakai jaket yang terlalu tebal.

* * *

><p>.. Oke, saya bukannya belajar, malah bikin kayak ginian.. *pundung* Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan dan abal.. TT_TT Saya harap ini bisa selesai sebelum tanggal 31 Oktober.. Idenya sudah ada di otak, tapi sulit buat ngetiknya.. :"D Dan saya selalu menerima review serta saran anda semua~ Tapi tolong jangan flame yang kasar ya.. :) Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca! XD<p> 


	2. The Awesome One Got Lost

Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini sesuai rencana awal.. Malah ngaret sampai Halloween tahun ini... =w="

Yak, yang pasti ini harus dikasih ending (ya iyalah) dan semoga dapat menghibur readers sekalian.. :D

Selamat membaca! ^^ 

**Disclaimer **: Axis Powers Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz! Orang ter-awesome sedunia!

**Warnings** : Masih amatir. ==" Mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan dan typo.. Hint pairings Sho-Ai dan Straight~

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn, Ghosts, and Perfect Hunting<strong>

_Cerita sebelumnya : Ide kurang kerjaan Prussia membuat para nations sekarang berada di tengah-tengah TPU Jeruk Purut, dalam rangka uji nyali! Kelompok sudah dibagikan,dan mereka siap menjalani ini.. Atau mungkin tidak._

"Mari kita mulai jurit malam alias uji nyali ini!" seru Indonesia menandakan acara segera dimulai.

"Lay, Brun, Sing," kata pemuda berkulit langsat ini memanggil adik-adiknya. "Segera ke pos kalian masing-masing, seperti yang kita rencanakan tadi," lanjutnya, dan segera dipatuhi oleh adik-adiknya yang entah kenapa saling senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dan kau- ya kau tulip maniak sapi dan Australia! Temani aku di pos terakhir!" seru Indonesia dengan mata hitam nya yang berbinar karena semangat sambil menunjuk mereka berdua.

"Curaang!" "Kenapa mereka berdua gak ikut?!" "Ndo, jangan pilih kasih dong!" "Iih Nesia mendua~"

Seruan-seruan protes dan satu seruan tidak nyambung yang tak perlu kita perhatikan berbondong-bondong menyerbu telinga Indonesia, membuatnya makin pusing.

Dengan melipat lengan di depan dada, Indonesia menghela napas dan berkata, "Oke. Pertama, aku tidak pilih kasih. Dan France, apa maksudmu mendua?" ujarnya menatap France tajam.

"Lalu, mereka berdua ini, terutama si Nethere, sudah sangat amat sering sekali kuajak berkeliling sini, teman-temanku saja sudah hapal dengan mereka."

... Tunggu, maksudnya 'sudah hapal dengan mereka'?

Para _nations_ terdiam dan tanpa sadar memelototi Netherlands dan Australia saat zamrud khatulistiwa mengatakan itu semua. Sambil tersenyum pula!

Kedua negara yang bersangkutan juga hanya bisa diam dan merinding saat mengingat kembali pengalaman buruk mereka itu.

Netherlands apalagi, dia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan –dan paksaan dari mantan jajahan tercintanya itu. Karena itu diajak memutar TPU pun dia pasrah saja, tidak seperti Australia yang harus diseret-seret dulu.

"Sudah ini kita kapan mulainya?! Ayo cepat! Aku yang awesome ini sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukan kegagahan dan keberanianku ini!" seru Prussia dengan segenap kenarsisannya.

Indonesia tersenyum dengan menyeramkan pada Prussia.

"Hmm.. Kalau kau ngaku-ngaku berani, coba saja, bisakah kau tidak pingsan sampai pos terakhir? Dan sudah kubilang jangan nantang. Tapi dengan sikapmu yang menantang itu, kemungkinan besar kau yang akan bisa melihat langsung penampakan sang pastur tanpa kepala..."

Tepat setelah Indonesia mengatakan itu, arah angin tiba-tiba berubah bertiup mengarah pada mereka, membuat mereka semakin kedinginan dan bulan purnama di langit hilang tertutup awan.

"... Kalau cuaca sudah begini sepertinya mereka telah datang.." ujar Indonesia dengan misterius, tak ada yang mengerti kecuali Netherlands.

Dan dengan senyuman ramah yang muncul tiba-tiba, ia berkata, "Baiklah, tanpa tunggu lebih lama lagi, mari kita mulai uji nyali ini! Dimulai dari kelompok pertama, America, England, dan France, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kalian harus ikuti jalur berpatokan pada lilin-lilin yang sudah kami pasang, dan kalian hanya boleh bawa satu senter. Ada 3 pos perhentian yang dijaga adik-adikku dan aku, Netherlands, serta Australia berjaga di pos terakhir, jadi total 4 pos.

"Dan kelompok berikutnya harus tunggu 1 menit, baru boleh jalan, begitu juga dengan kelompok-kelompok berikutnya. Mengerti?"

Semua peserta mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Indonesia.

"Oke. Silahkan mulai jalan, kelompok pertama. Nethere, Aussie, ayo."

Dan dengan ini, uji nyali di TPU Jeruk Purut resmi dimulai.

* * *

><p>Bulan purnama muncul kembali di langit, menerangi malam yang hangat, tipikal negara tropis seperti Indonesia.<p>

3 orang pria- tepatnya personifikasi negara- berambut _blond _berjalan di tengah-tengah batu-batu nisan TPU Jeruk Purut.

Bukannya takut, mereka malah membuat kehebohan sendiri,

"Kalian berdua tenang saja! Ada HERO di sini akan melindungi kalian! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak, _you git_!" seru England sebal karena America lagi-lagi berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Haah~ Kalian berdua ini sama sekali tidak punya selera romantika~ Nikmatilah bulan purnama yang indah di atas sana itu~~" kata France mendayu-dayu.

"... Dasar menjijikan. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menikmati bulan purnama di tengah-tengah kuburan seperti ini?!" protes England.

"Aku bisa."

Kaget, tiga pria tersebut menoleh ke arah suara.

Rupanya seorang wanita muda, cantik sekali, mengenakan baju seperti zaman kolonial Belanda dulu.

"Bulannya.. Indah sekali, bukan?" tanya wanita itu tersenyum.

Naluri para pria, langsung bersikap ramah saat melihat wanita cantik.

"Haaai, apa yang seorang wanita muda lakukan malam-malam begini di kuburan?" tanya America ceria.

"Aku ingin pulang setelah berziarah ke makam teman ayahku. Mereka bersahabat dekat sekali. Sebelum ayahku berpulang pun, ia berpesan padaku untuk terus mengunjungi makam temannya itu."

"Oh, anda benar-benar seorang _lady _yang baik hati," kata England dengan pesona ala 'British Gentleman' nya itu.

"Kecantikan anda tidak hanya di luar, _Mademoiselle_, tetapi juga hati anda," kata France mencium punggung tangan wanita itu. Di luar dugaan France, tangan yang ia cium itu terasa dingin sekali.

'_Ah, mungkin karena angin malam yang dingin,'_ pikirnya.

"Terima kasih," balasnya tersenyum. "Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Sungguh menyenangkan bertemu pria-pria yang tahu sopan santun seperti kalian-kalian ini."

Secara tak terduga ia tiba-tiba menghilang.

Lenyap begitu saja dari mereka, tanpa bekas.

Awalnya mereka hanya terdiam beberapa saat, sampai England yang berbicara.

"Lagi-lagi.. Aku bertemu yang bukan manusia," katanya datar. Ia memang sudah terbiasa.

Tapi lain halnya dengan France dan America.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, teriakan siapa itu?" tanya Hungary pada Austria dan Prussia yang ada di kanan dan kirinya.<p>

"Tidak _awesome_ sekali. Kedengarannya seperti suara France dan America dari depan sana," jawab Prussia.

"Mungkin mereka bertemu sesuatu," kata Austria tenang.

"Sesuatu katamu? Ahaha tidak mungkin ada! Sudah kubilang, Indonesia ini mungkin indah, tapi tidak menyeramkan!" kata Prussia.

BLAAAR!

Tepat setelah Prussia mengatakan itu, petir menyambar dan terdengar suara guntur. Suaranya dari kejauhan, tapi terdengar sangat keras.

Awan kembali menutupi bulan purnama, angin kencang bertiup menggerakan pepohonan yang ada di sekitar kuburan tersebut.

Prussia, Hungary, dan Austria tiba-tiba merasa dingin.

"He-hei, Prussia, kau ingat tadi kata Indonesia kan? Jangan nantang!" kata Hungary agak khawatir.

"I-itu kebetulan saja, hahaha," kata Prussia mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Austria tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Prussia dan Hungary yang berjalan di belakangnya jadi menabraknya dan hampir jatuh.

"Woi, mata empat! Jangan sembarangan berhenti begitu! Gak _awesome _amat. Kenapa?" tanya Prussia agak sebal.

"... Aku tidak salah lihat kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksud-"

Kemudian Hungary yang menyadarinya. Bayangan seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka. Bayangan itu diikuti oleh seekor anjing yang berjalan dengan pelan.

Lama-kelamaan mereka dapat melihat rupa bayangan itu.

"Pa- Pa- Pa-," Hungary tergagap.

"PASTUR TANPA KEPALAAAAA!"

Dengan panik ketiga personifikasi negara itu berlari. Berlari terus tanpa peduli lagi arah mereka ke mana.

"Hah, haah, syukurlah kita dapat lepas darinya," kata Prussia terengah-engah.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan-"

Betapa terkejutnya Prussia saat melihat bahwa ia sendirian.

"Hei! Hungary, Austria! Tidak lucu, cepat keluar! Gak _awesome_ tau! Kalian aku kira aku akan takut?!" seru Prussia yang sebenarnya sudah mulai merasa takut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Orang _awesome _memang harus sendirian! Cih, senternya dipegang si mata empat itu, lagi!"

Prussia memutuskan untuk mencari jalan sendiri, di tengah-tengah batu-batu nisan yang seakan ingin mengepungnya.

_Sementara itu..._

"Huuf, baiklah sekarang kita sudah aman," kata Hungary pada Austria yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ya.. Eh, di mana Prussia?" tanya Austria.

"Lho? Perasaan sampai tadi dia masih bersama kita," balas Hungary bingung.

"Mungkin dia mencari jalan pintas," kata Austria.

"Austria? Hungary? Akhirnya kalian datang, mana Prussia?"

Rupanya mereka sudah sampai di Pos 1 tempat Brunei menjaga.

"Brunei, tadi kami bertemu.. Eeeh, sesuatu, lalu kami lari. Dan tiba-tiba Prussia sudah hilang," jelas Hungary.

"... Jangan-jangan Prussia mengatakan sesuatu? Maksudku, apakah dia 'nantang'?" tanya Brunei. Wajahnya mulai pucat.

"I-Iya.. Tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Indonesia itu indah, tapi tidak seram sama sekali," kata Hungary.

"Ini gawat.. Ya sudah, kalian lanjutkan saja dulu uji nyali ini, dan kalau kalian sudah tiba di tempat kak Indonesia, katakan padanya apa yang terjadi," kata Brunei.

"Baiklah.." kata Austria. Merekapun melanjutkan uji nyali itu.

* * *

><p>"Aduuuh, gelap sekali di sini. Untung kita punya senter yang super terang ini," kata Belgium.<p>

"Tak apa-apa, Oyabun ini akan melindungi kita semua!" seru Spain ceria.

"Apanya yang melindungi, _bastardo_! Dari tadi bukannya kau yang memeluk lenganku?! Cepat lepaskan!" tukas Romano sebal.

"Eeh? Tapi dingin, _mi tomate_~ Badanmu hangat~" kata Spain mendayu-dayu. Heran, apa dia ketularan France ya?

"Kau ini menjijikan," kata Romano singkat. Entah kenapa reaksinya agak mirip dengan reaksi England.. Mungkinkah ini reaksi standar para _tsundere_?

"Hmm? Ah, ada orang di sana! Mungkin peziarah," kata Belgium.

"Halooo? Halo? Apakah anda bisa mendengar kami?" tanya Belgium mengencangkan suaranya dan melambaikan tangan.

Bayangan orang yang dilihatnya itu berhenti sejenak. Kemudian mendekat pada mereka.

Makin dekat, makin dekat..

"Lho, lho, lho? Kenapa dia seperti bukan berjalan ya?" tanya Spain.

"Apa maksudmu _tomato bastardo_?" tanya Romano.

"Sepertinya dia.. Melompat-lompat..."

"Eh? Jangan-jangan.."

Kemudian terlihatlah jelas pada mereka.

"Po- Po- Po-," kini Belgium yang tergagap.

"PO' OCOOONG!"

"HUWAAAAAA!" Spain dan Romano berteriak sekencang mungkin, sebelum akhirnya bersama-sama menarik Belgium dan spontan berlari tak kalah kencangnya dengan teriakan mereka(?).

"Oh, Belgium, Spain, dan Romano, baiklah silahkan jawab ini dulu-"

Brunei tak sempat menanyakan apa-apa pada mereka, sebab mereka bertiga berlari saja melewati Pos 1.

"HEI! Jawab ini dulu! Ini diperlukan untuk melewati pos-pos berikutnya!"

"Kami langsung ke pos terakhir saja! Ampun, Indonesia tolooooonggggg!"

Dan Brunei hanya bisa ternganga melihat 'trio tomat' yang super panik itu.

Di kejauhan ia dapat melihat mereka menerobos Pos 2 tempat Singapore sedang mengurus Hungary dan Austria, serta Pos 3 tempat Malaysia mengurus England, America, dan France. Bahkan kedengaran suara mereka berteriak-teriak saat sampai di Pos Terakhir tempat Indonesia, Netherlands, dan Australia.

Brunei yang bermata tajam dapat melihat kakaknya itu kebingungan menghadapi tiga orang yang luar biasa heboh biarlah.

Sekarang Brunei dapat melihat Germany, Italy, dan.. Siapa itu? Itu lho, yang memegang beruang putih?

Sepertinya mereka aman dan damai-damai saja, melihat Italy yang masih ceria memeluk lengan Germany.

Atau mungkin makhluk-makhluk itu takut melihat ekspresi Germany yang entah kenapa sekarang sangat menyeramkan..

"Baiklah, kalian kelompok.. Empat kan? Silahkan jawab ini dulu," kata Brunei memberikan sebuah kertas.

"Ve~ Brunei, tadi aku mendengar suara kakakku, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Italy.

"Yaah.. Sepertinya kau boleh mengatakan mereka baik-baik saja.."

* * *

><p>"Pokoknya aku yang akan melindungi Japan!"<p>

"Tidak bisa Turkey, aku yang pasti akan melindungi Japan.."

"Hah! Tukang tidur sepertimu? Yang akan terjadi adalah Japan melindungimu saat kau jatuh tertidur di antara segerombolan kucing!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sudah sudah, Greece-san, Turkey-san, lebih baik kalau kita semua saling melindungi, bukan?" kata Japan yang berusaha menenangkan dua sejoli- ups, dua rival yang memperebutkannya ini.

Sepertinya perdebatan mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti...

TUK!

"Aduh!" Japan mengelus kepalanya, dan melihat apa yang menimpuknya tadi.

"Batu kerikil?"

Masih bingung dengan temuannya, Japan mendengar seruan-seruan kesal dari Turkey dan Greece.

"Adaaw! Sakit tau! Jangan pukul aku, dasar tukang tidur!"

"Siapa yang memukul? Dari tadi aku diam sa- Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku, Turkey?!"

Japan memungut batu-batu kerikil yang rupanya telah mengenai kepala teman-temannya itu.

Ia melihat ke atas pohon. Seketika itu juga ia terdiam, matanya terbelalak, dan cepat-cepat berbisik pada teman-temannya,

"Greece-san, Turkey-san.. Jangan lihat ke belakang. Mari kita cepat pergi dari sini."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Japan?"

Tanpa sadar mereka malah melihat apa yang Japan lihat. Itu di atas pohon...

Kuntilanak laki-laki!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaaa, tempat ini gelap juga, da-ze! Tidak <em>awesome <em>nih kalau sampai tersesat!"

Itu tadi South Korea yang berbicara. Di sampingnya ada Taiwan dan China.

"Benar juga.. Seandainya Hong Kong ada di sini... Ngomong-ngomong itu tadi teriakan siapa ya? Arahnya dari depan," kata Taiwan bingung.

"Tidak tahu, aru. Pasti dari grup Japan. Tapi, South Korea, kenapa kau jadi ketularan Prussia, aru?" tanya China.

"Ketularan apa?"

"Itu.. Tadi, kau bilang '_awesome_'," kata China agak _sweatdropped_.

"Oooh, itu sih Prussia saja yang meniruku! _Awesome _itu datangnya dari Korea, da-ze!"

'_Dasar anak ini...' _ujar Taiwan dan China berbarengan.

Mereka sampai di Pos 1 tempat Brunei berjaga.

Brunei kelihatan.. Eh, menyedihkan? Dan berantakan.

"Sudah kedua kalinya malam ini..." gumam Brunei, setengah curcol.

"Dasar mereka itu. Greece dan Turkey tadi menerobos Pos ku sambil menarik-narik Japan. Tuh, kalian dengarkan teriakan mereka di tempat kak Indonesia sana, bercampur dengan teriakan Spain, Belgium, dan Romano..."

Trio Asia Timur itu agak sulit menahan tawa, sebab wajah Brunei yang biasanya kelihatan rapi bersih malam itu kelihatan berantakan sekali.

"Hmm.. Yang sabar ya, Brunei. Malam ini masih panjang," kata Taiwan.

Ya, memang masih panjang malam yang akan mereka jalani itu, ada-ada saja pasti yang akan terjadi..

* * *

><p>"NORGE! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Di sini gelap sekali! Banyak pohon dan batu nisan pula!" teriak Denmark.<p>

"Jangan dekat-dekat, _anko uzai_! Lagipula, dari tadi aku ada di sebelahmu," tukas Norway agak kesal, namun tetap bermuka datar(?).

Hong Kong hanya diam, namun sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin tertawa melihat dua orang itu.

Yah, Hong Kong selalu menjaga gengsi nya sebagai orang yang diam, tenang, dan _cool_ selayaknya _gentleman _seperti yang diajarkan England padanya.

Perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralih pada sesuatu. Ada yang bergerak di balik semak-semak sana!

"Hong Kong? Kenapa kau terdiam begitu?" tanya Norway.

"Sepertinya.. Aku melihat seperti bayangan anak kecil dari sana," ujar Hong Kong mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Wajahnya agak pucat, sebenarnya.

"A-anak kecil?" Denmark kelihatan tidak tenang.

Bertiga mereka mendekati arah semak-semak itu. Tap, tap, tap, bunyi langkah mereka terdengar di tengah angin malam yang bertiup agak kecil.

"Ha-halo?" panggil Denmark. Tak ada suara.

Tiba-tiba...

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Saat mereka bertiga menoleh, ternyata ada seorang bocah di situ.

'_Heran, apa tidak dingin ya baginya untuk hanya mengenakan celana mini seperti itu?' _pikir Hong Kong .

'_Tadi yang teriak "KYAAA" itu Denmark kan?' _pikir Norway hampir tertawa seandainya situasi tidak terlalu mencekam.

Sementara Denmark merasa aneh, sepertinya Indonesia pernah memberitahunya sesuatu tentang ini. Entah apa-

"Kalau kalian tidak ada kerjaan, minta uang dong!" kata anak kecil itu.

"Hah?"

"Minta uang, kau tidak mengerti? Aku minta uangmu!"

'_Tidak sopan sekali anak kecil ini,' _pikir Hong Kong.

Norway memutuskan untuk memberikan uang kecil saja padanya. Daripada mereka diganggu anak kecil berisik ini terus.. Hei, tiba-tiba Norway teringat pada si anak kecil adik England itu. Kira-kira sama tidak sopannya dengan anak kecil ini-

"Yaaah, cuma segini? Dasar mas-mas bokek!"

"Apa katamu?!" seru Denmark tersinggung.

Tapi anak kecil itu sudah kabur meninggalkan mereka.

"Heh! Malah kabur, coba kita lihat, itu anak siapa sih?!" tukas Denmark pergi ke arah anak kecil itu kabur.

Mereka bertiga melihat anak kecil itu masuk ke dalam sebuah keramat, rumah makam Betawi yang tadi sudah dijelaskan Indonesia itu.

'_Tunggu.. Ini, jangan-jangan..'_

"Denmark, tunggu!" seru Norway. Wajahnya memucat, ia baru ingat apa yang diceritakan Indonesia tadi.

Namun Denmark sudah jauh di depan mereka, terpaksa ia dan Hong Kong berlari mengikuti Denmark menuju rumah makam itu.

Dilihatnya Denmark memeriksa ke dalam.

"... Lho? Anak tadi.. Mana ya?"

Denmark kebingungan sekarang. Jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat anak kecil itu lari ke sini.

"Denmark.. Sebenarnya aku baru ingat apa yang diceritakan Indonesia di jalan tadi," kata Norway.

Hong Kong menatapnya, "Apa katanya?"

"Yang tadi itu, pasti yang biasa dia sebut : Tuyul."

SIIIIIINGG

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Wah, itu pasti suara Denmark dari depan! Sudah dua kali dia berteriak," kata Finland.<p>

"Mungkin mereka bertemu sesuatu di depan," jawab Iceland kalem.

" A'ku 'kan 'lindungi kalian," kata Sweden dengan sangat menyeramkan.

"I-iya, terima kasih Su-san..." kata Finland merinding.

"Hmm?" Finland memandang ke depan.

"Sepertinya grup Denmark masih di Pos 1 tempat Brunei, kenapa Denmark terlihat terburu-buru begitu ya?"

_Sementara itu di Pos 1..._

"BRUNEI! Tolong biarkan kami lewat, cepatlah! Kami ingin langsung ke tempat Indonesia saja!" teriak Denmark.

"Tidak bisa! Sudah dua kali aku diterobos malam ini, dan itu cukup! Pokoknya kalian harus bisa menjawab tantangan ini sampai benar!" perintah Brunei tegas.

"Brunei~ Pliissss, di sini banyak hantu nya! Toleransi kali ini saja, yaa?" ujar Denmark memohon.

"Sudahlah, Norway dan Hong Kong saja diam begitu, bukannya harusnya kau yang melindungi mereka? Badanmu kan paling besar dibandingkan mereka berdua , Denmark," jawab Brunei _sweatdropped_.

"Justru hantu-hantu itu pasti akan menargetkan yang paling besar dulu!" seru Denmark ngeles.

"Tuh kan, grup Sweden saja sudah sampai di sini. Lebih baik kau selesaikan tantangan ini agar kalian tidak menghabiskan waktu di sini saja," kata Brunei.

"Tapi-"

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanya sebelum kesabaranku hilang," kata Brunei. Aura hitam yang dikeluarkannya cukup menyeramkan, walau tidak semenyeramkan kakak tertuanya, Indonesia...

'_Woow,'_ pikir Finland.

'_Mirip sekali dengan saudaranya,' _pikir Iceland.

'_Jangan pernah cari gara-gara dengan negara-negara Asia Tenggara,' _catat Norway dalam hati.

Dengan terpaksa Denmark menyelesaikan tantangan Pos itu sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah mereka sudah aman atau tidak.

* * *

><p>"Russia~ Gelap sekali di sini, menyeramkan!" kata Ukraine hampir menangis.<p>

"Tapi, cuacanya agak hangat dibandingkan dengan negeri kita, da?" kata Russia memasang senyumnya yang selalu ada itu.

"Kakak.. Ayo kita menikah.. Menikah.. Menikah..." kata Belarus memeluk lengan Russia.

"Lepaskan aku! Tolong!" giliran Russia yang merasa ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja, di depan mereka muncul seorang wanita cantik.

Ukraine bersembunyi di belakang Russia, sementara Belarus hanya memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Selamat malam," kata wanita itu.

Tiga bersaudara itu tidak menjawab. Wanita itu memandangi Russia.

"Kau kelihatan kuat dan gagah," kata wanita itu tersenyum. Senyum yang agak misterius.

"Mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Apa? Ke mana?" tanya Russia masih tersenyum.

"Pokoknya ikutlah," ajak wanita itu.

Seakan terhipnotis, kaki Russia melangkah sendirinya. Baru satu langkah, tiba-tiba Belarus maju menghadangnya, dan menatap wanita itu dengan tajam.

"Tidak boleh," kata Belarus tegas.

"Kau tidak boleh membawa kakakku ke manapun! Atau.."

Belarus mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mengayunkannya pada wanita itu.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini?" ancam Belarus. Russia dan Ukraine takut-takut memandanginya.

Wanita itu terdiam. Lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Yah," mulainya, "Aku kalah. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan kalian. Baru kali ini aku melihat tekad melindungi yang begitu luar biasa."

Seperti kemunculannya, bagaikan asap ia menghilang begitu saja.

Suasana hening sejenak. Lalu Russia yang berbicara.

"Tadi itu kau sangat..."

"Ya kak?" tanya Belarus dengan tatapan penuh harap.

'_Sangat hebat? Sangat pemberani?'_

".. Sangat mengerikan."

* * *

><p>"Oke! Semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini ya!" panggil Indonesia.<p>

"Yaaa.." jawab teman-temannya agak lemas setelah mengalami kejadian yang sangat beragam.

"Malam ini aku berterima kasih pada adik-adikku yang telah membantuku menjalankan uji nyali ini. Terutama Brunei, yang Pos nya telah diterobos dua kali dengan garangnya," kata Indonesia menoleh pada adiknya itu.

Brunei tersenyum lemas. Singapore dan Malaysia menyengir usil.

Tadi mereka menghindar saja saat Pos-Pos mereka diterobos, tidak seperti Brunei yang 'merelakan' tubuhnya ditabrak-tabrak, yang hasilnya dapat mereka lihat sekarang, Brunei hampir tak ada bedanya dengan mas-mas penjual mi di sekolah. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya hampir robek di sana-sini, celananya terancam bahaya melorot.. Hanya saja Brunei lebih tampan.

"Nah sekarang, aku ingin bertanya pada Austria dan Hungary.."

Ekspresi Indonesia berubah serius.

"Kalian bilang tadi Prussia hilang?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Hungary menceritakan kembali pengalaman mereka.

"Hmm.. Ini gawat," gumam Indonesia.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, lebih baik kita semua mencarinya. Jangan berpencar, nanti malah kalian lagi yang tersesat. Lagipula, kalau kita terus bersama, akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk mencarinya-

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Semua tersentak mendengarnya. Itu suara Prussia!

-_To Be Continued_-

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Indonesia : "Lagipula, kalau kita terus bersama, akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk mencarinya-"

Prussia (di kejauhan) : "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Spain : "AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Indonesia : "Kenapa kau ikut berteriak, Spain?" *kesal*

Spain : "Ah maaf. Jus tomatku tumpah, hehehe."

Semuanya : "-_-"

* * *

><p>Sudah setahun, baru saya update.. Hmm, benar-benar deh saya ini. *shot* Yah, saya nantikan review dan saran anda semua, karena itulah yang menyemangati saya.. :D Tapi jangan <em>flame<em> yang kasar ya.. :)

Sekian, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Headless Pastor?

Yaaak, kali ini saya berusaha untuk update kilat! #mengejardeadlinemodeon

Ngomong-ngomong ini kok malah cenderung ke horor nya daripada humor nya ya.. =="

Padahal tadinya saya mau fict ini santai-santai aja lho, tapi ya sudahlah.. ^^"

Sepertinya ini chapter terakhir, jadi selamat membaca~ :D 

**Disclaimer **: Axis Powers Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz! Orang ter-awesome sedunia!

**Warnings** : Masih amatir. ==" Mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan dan typo.. Hint pairings Sho-Ai dan Straight~

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn, Ghosts and Perfect Hunting<strong>

_Cerita sebelumnya : Uji nyali di TPU Jeruk Purut telah berlangsung. Banyak 'teman-teman' Indonesia yang telah ditemui para _nations_, membuat mereka tidak mungkin lagi meremehkan Indonesia. Namun, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi pada Prussia yang bersikap 'nantang'..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Itu suara Prussia!

Semua _nations_ spontan berlari ke asal suara, dengan Indonesia menunjukan raut wajah sangat khawatir.

Netherlands yang sudah sangat lama mengenal mantan koloninya itu mengetahuinya, sekali lihat.

'_Semoga Prussia tidak apa-apa.. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya hal ini serius sekali,' _pikir pemuda berambut pirang itu saat melihat Indonesia.

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa menit yang lalu...<em>

"Ck, dasar tidak _awesome _sekali! Anginnya jadi dingin begini.. Mana senternya dibawa si mata empat, lagi! Jadi gelap kan!"

Prussia sejak tadi telah mengomel tanpa henti sambil terus berusaha menemukan jalan di tengah-tengah batu nisan yang, di bawah sinar bulan purnama, terlihat seperti bayangan-bayangan hidup.

Lama-kelamaan perasaannya tidak enak juga.

"Haloo?" panggilnya, barangkali siapa saja dari temannya mendengar.

"Ha- Haloo?! Indonesia, Hungary, Austria! West! Siapapun itu, kalian bisa dengar suaraku?"

Panik mulai melanda pikiran Prussia yang biasanya berkelebihan percaya diri dan keberanian ini.

Bulan purnama menghilang di balik awan-awan mendung. Angin mulai bertiup lebih kencang, menggoyangkan pohon-pohon dan semak-semak di sekitar pemakaman.

Prussia menyadari napasnya mulai memburu. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia mempercepat langkahnya, berharap agar ia tidak tersesat masuk lebih dalam.

'_Indonesia bilang, jalannya ditunjukkan oleh lilin.. Kalau begitu aku harus mencari dari mana arah cahaya lilin-lilin itu..'_

Mata Prussia yang merah menyala bergerak bagaikan radar yang tajam, mencari kalau-kalau ada cahaya lilin di suatu tempat.

Itu dia, ada cahaya! Bergerak pula, mungkin itu dari senter salah satu temannya!

"Hoooy! Di sini, aku di sini!" panggil Prussia, semangatnya bangkit seketika.

Namun saat Prussia berlari mendekatinya, cahaya itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Lho? Kenapa ya-"

Tiba-tiba Prussia merasa ada seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Prussia diam saja, seakan tak mampu menggerakan badannya sama sekali.

Orang itu sekarang ada di belakangnya! Pelan-pelan Prussia menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata...

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH! PASTUR TANPA KEPALAA!"

"Tolong! Maaf, maaf karena tadi aku nantang! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Sekarang kembalilah ke alam mu dan beristirahatlah dengan tenang!"

"Tunggu nak, tunggu, sepertinya kau salah paham. Lihat baik-baik, SAYA PUNYA KEPALA!"

Siiingg...

Suasana hening sejenak.

Prussia, yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak sambil menutup matanya, melihat baik-baik orang yang di depannya ini.

Ternyata seorang pria, kira-kira di usia 40-an, memakai baju pastur. Raut wajahnya terlihat agak khawatir dan syok melihat reaksi Prussia tadi.

Dan tentunya dia punya kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" tanya pastur itu.

Prussia, yang sudah mampu berpikir dengan tenang sekarang, menjawab pertanyaan pastur itu agak malu-malu, "Eh.. Sebenarnya saya dan teman-teman saya sedang mengadakan uji nyali di sini, Pak, tetapi sayangnya saya tersesat, jadi.. Ehem, mungkin saya agak panik tadi.."

"Oh begitu," jawab pastur tersebut sekarang tersenyum.

"Memang banyak anak muda yang suka uji nyali di sini, saya sendiri pun pernah saja melakukannya di masa muda saya.. Tapi, maaf, apakah anda melihat anjing _German shepherd _saya?"

"Anjing _German shepherd_? Tidak, saya tidak melihatnya.. Tunggu, jangan-jangan anda yang tadi kami lihat itu juga? Anda sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjing anda?" tanya Prussia.

"Ah, benar juga, tadi sebelum saya bertemu denganmu, anak muda, sekali saya melihat tiga orang berlari sambil berteriak saat melihat saya. Rupanya itu kau dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya sang pastur balik.

"I- iya, sepertinya benar," jawab Prussia mengingat betapa kerasnya teriakan Hungary tadi.

"Lalu.. Ya, saya baru pulang berziarah ke makam teman saya. Saya beberapa kali melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa legenda tentang adanya pastur tanpa kepala jadi tersebar. Mungkin saja yang mereka lihat itu saya dengan anjing saya," kata pastur tersebut.

"Hmm, begitu.. Ngomong-ngomong saya belum tahu nama anda..."

"Ah, benar juga! Maaf nak, nama saya adalah Albert Friedmann, saya pastur Indonesia keturunan Jerman," ujar pastur itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wah, rupanya anda keturunan Jerman? Kebetulan saya orang Jerman, nama saya Gilbert Weillschmidt," kata Prussia memperkenalkan nama yang ia pakai saat sedang tidak berbicara dengan sesama _nation_.

"Jadi, nak Weillschmidt, apakah kau ingin saya antarkan menuju teman-temanmu? Kebetulan saya sudah mengenal daerah ini, dan tadi saya melihat tempat teman-temanmu," kata pastur Friedmann menawarkan.

"Benarkah? Boleh saja, terimakasih banyak pastur Friedmann! Tapi, bukankah anda seharusnya mencari anjing anda dulu?" tanya Prussia.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia pasti tidak akan jauh dari sini. Lagipula dia otomatis akan selalu mendatangi saya," kata pastur Friedmann.

"Sekarang, mari kita pergi."

* * *

><p>"Prussiaaaaa!"<p>

"_Bruder_!"

"Wooooy! Jawab, napa?!"

"Kalau gak jawab artinya lo gak _awesome_, Pruss!"

Para _nation_ terus berteriak sambil mencari Prussia. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya di manapun.

"Gawat.. Sudah hampir setengah jam kita mencarinya seperti ini! Ngapin sih tuh anak?!" omel Hungary.

"Jangan-jangan dia pingsan di tengah jalan!" kata Spain.

"Atau mungkin, dia diculik alien!" seru America.

"Dasar ngaco, tidak mungkin dia diculik alien di tempat seperti ini! Lagipula alien itu tidak ada, _bloody git_! Kalau diculik hantu, masih mungkin," tukas England ketus.

"Uwaaaaaa! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal menyeramkan seperti itu, Iggy! Lalu, alien itu benar-benar ada!" balas America.

"Haah~ Kalian berdua ini sama sekali tidak _romantic_~ Untuk apa kalian memperdebatkan tentang alien? Lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana cara merayu wanita cantik seperti Seychelles~ " kata France mendayu-dayu, walaupun yang ia katakan sebenarnya lebih tidak nyambung lagi.

"Terserah orang dong!" seru England kesal.

"Ya, pokoknya HERO berkata alien itu ada!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Ada!"

"Tidak adaaa!"

"Adaaaa!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA TOLONG DIAM TIDAK?!"

Suasana kembali hening. Rupanya Indonesia yang berteriak. Semua memandang Indonesia dengan kagum dan- Lho, tunggu sepertinya adegan ini pernah terjadi ya?

"Maaf, Indonesia..." kata America dan England berbarengan.

"Ayo kita fokus mencari Prussia. Jangan-jangan suaranya memanggil kita tidak kedengaran-

"GUK!"

"Eh? Apa itu suara Prussia?"

"GUK! GUK!"

"Hmm, sejak kapan Prussia memilih menggonggong daripada berbicara?"

"GUK! GUK GUK! GUK!"

"Itu bukan Prussia, tau! Lihat, itu anjing _German shepherd_! Masa kakak tidak bisa membedakan suara anjing dan suara orang?" kata Malaysia dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh, biasanya kan Prussia suka aneh-aneh! Ah, tadinya malah kukira itu suaramu, Lay!" balas Indonesia.

"Apa?!"

"Kaaak, sudah deh, kapan kita akan menemukan Prussia, kalau kakak berdua berantem terus? Mungkin ini anjing nyasar, lebih baik kita bawa saja dulu sampai ketemu pemiliknya," kata Singapore melihat pada Germany yang sedang memegang anjing yang baru datang itu.

"Iya, iya..." jawab Indonesia dan Malaysia, walaupun mereka masih saling memberikan tatapan sinis.

Mereka semua terus berjalan sampai hampir satu jam. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

"Heran.. Seharusnya dia ada di sekitar sini saja.. Mungkin dia telah ke tempat kita tadi, tapi kita selisih jalan dengannya?" tanya Indonesia.

"Sudah HERO ini bilang, mereka pasti diculik-

"America, _will you please stop all of your nonsense about those aliens_?" kata England merengut.

"Bukan, bukan alien! Tapi, super _villain_ yang ingin menguasai dunia dengan menjadikan Prussia sandera! Kita harus membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkannya!" kata America semangat.

"America.."

"Ya, Indonesia?"

"Kalau mau bikin film jangan di sini.."

"Teman-teman! Hei, aku ada di siniiiii!"

Spontan semua menoleh ke arah suara.

"PRUSSIA!"

Bagaikan adegan mengharukan sebuah film, mereka semua berlari menyongsong Prussia, yang rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun hilang.

"Ha ha ha! Kalau tidak ada aku yang _awesome_ ini pasti sepi kan?"

"Ih, balik-balik udah narsis aja. Sana, balik hilang!" kata Hungary.

"Jahatnyaa.."

Mereka semua tertawa dan saling berpelukan ala teletubbies. Ehem, sebenarnya yang berpelukan hanyalah Bad Friends Trio..

"Hei sudah-sudah, aku tau aku ini _awesome_ kok. Ah ngomong-ngomong, berterimakasihlah pada pastur Friedmann ini yang telah menunjukan jalan padaku untuk menemukan kalian," kata Prussia menunjuk pria di sampingnya itu.

Teman-temannya baru menyadari adanya pria itu, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih hampir bersama-sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah seharusnya saya membantunya.. Hmm, apakah itu Gustav? Gustav! Sini, sini," panggil pastur Friedmann saat melihat anjing _German sheperd_ miliknya yang dipegang oleh Germany.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah menemukan Gustav, memang dia ini suka sembarangan kabur," kata pria itu membelai anjingnya.

Indonesia menatap pria itu sebentar.

"Anda.. Pastur Albert kan?"

Pastur Friedmann menoleh ke Indonesia.

"Oh! Kau anak muda yang waktu itu! Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu saat itu, berkatmu aku tidak lagi-

"Iya iya, sama-sama pak pastur," potong Indonesia cepat-cepat, diiringi pandangan bingung teman-temannya.

Namun Netherlands dan Australia tahu, dan ekspresi mereka berdua berubah seketika saat mengingatnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah pastur itu pergi, Indonesia terdiam dan memimpin teman-temannya kembali ke bus menuju hotel.<p>

Di bus, beberapa asyik mengobrol tentang pengalaman mereka malam itu, beberapa dengan tenang mencoba tidur.

Namun mata Japan yang tajam menangkap ekspresi kaku Netherlands dan Australia, serta Indonesia yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ano.. Netherlands-san, Australia-kun, Indonesia-kun, ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah?" tanya Japan.

Para _nation _lainnya juga jadi tertarik pada mereka bertiga.

"Iya, kenapa sih? Tadi kalian biasa-biasa saja?" tanya Prussia.

"Tanya Indonesia saja," jawab Netherlands dan Australia cepat.

"Ada apa Indonesia?" tanya semuanya, bagaikan sebuah paduan suara.

Indonesia akhirnya berkata, "Kalian ingin tahu?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Sungguh ingin tahu?"

Kembali semuanya mengangguk.

"Benar-benar kalian ingin ta-

"Ah, kelamaan! Kasih tau aja napa sih?!" tukas Malaysia kesal.

"Iyaa, dasar adek gak sabaran," omel Indonesia.

"Jadi begini, sebenarnya.."

"Pastur yang tadi itu, ehem.. Aku pernah membantunya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kebetulan saat itu Netherlands dan Australia ada di sini. Jadi aku.. Aku.."

"Ya? Apa, Indonesia?"

"Aku.. Membantunya memasang kepalanya."

...

...

...

"Jadi..."

"Maksudmu..

"Yang tadi itu adalah.."

"Pastur. Tanpa. Kepala?"

Indonesia mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang setelah kubantu kan dia sudah punya kepala," katanya mencoba tersenyum.

Siiiinggg...

1, 2, 3...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-_THE END_-

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_Kembali di hotel..._

Indonesia : "Semuanya ada di sini kan?"

Semuanya : "Iyaaa..." *lemes*

Indonesia : "Prussia juga tidak hilang lagi kan?"

Prussia : "Iyaaaaa..." *lemes + syok*

Indonesia : "Aneh. Aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Apa ya?"

_Di TPU Jeruk Purut..._

Canada : "Huwaaa, kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian di sini? Hiks hiks.."

Kumajirou : "Kamu siapa?"

Canada : "Aku Canada..."

* * *

><p>Fyuuh.. Akhirnya fict ini selesai jugaaa :'D Seperti biasa, read &amp; review please~ Tapi jangan <em>flame <em>yang kasar ya.. :) Sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya!


End file.
